A Change of the Past
by Rufus
Summary: A story about what happens when time travelling goes a tad wrong! It's really terrible - but I'm looking for someone to work on the idea - so read it and see if you think you could continue it!


Another terrible piece by me! Read the authors note at the bottom. Please review! Thank you to those that have – I never had so many reviews as I did for my Cinderella story – I loved them! So, thank you:-

*Betty

*Ali

*Hermione

*Fy-Fy

*Chevere

*SJ

*Zita and Quistis

*Rachel

*Julia McGonagall

*Gabs

*Martha

*Liz

*Riva Day Roderica

*Miss Artifex

*Felicia.P.Belasca

*Ron

*Madd Spammer

*Silvertree

*Claire and Ang

*Suzie

*Rebecca of Raveclaw

*Soccerme96

*Brady8888

*Margaret Ferran

*Firenze

*Cindy

*Sarah

*Alexa

*Jenna

*Padfoot

*Lindsay Malfoy

*Jennifer

*Bookworm

*Romulus

*Daphne

*Orion

Now to the story – sorry about everything to do with it – but I would like somebody else to re-do the idea if you like it – read the bottom a/n for more info. Back to the story anywho..

"And so today, we will be trying out the time travel spell, by working in pairs." Flitwick announced.

The class whispered excitedly, deciding where they would most like to travel to.

"But of course, you don't get to pick where you travel to.." he continued.

Everyone groaned, and moved silently towards their partners.

"Shame," Ron said, "I always fancied seeing the dinosaurs."

"No chance Ron," Hermione smiled, "You wouldn't have got me anywhere near a lizard."

"Who would like to go first then?" Flitwick asked.

Ron groaned as Hermione immediately put her hand up. 

"But I don't want to go first Her-"

"Of course you do Ron." Hermione snapped.

"Now then, as I said, nobody gets to pick where they travel to, it is decided by something that the partners have in common, be it something that happened which they both witnessed, or something which happened to someone they are both connected to." Flitwick announced to the class.

"Right, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, are you ready?"

The two looked at each other and waved their wands, vanishing from the room.

"Who wants to go next?" Flitwick continued.

Hermione and Ron landed with a bump on some grass.

"Where are we?" Hermione groaned, pulling herself up off the floor.

"I have no idea, but it seems familiar.." Ron said trailing off as he looked around.

The two suddenly dived behind a bush as they heard noises coming from a house to which the grass they were sat on seemed to be attached.

It was a thin blonde woman with a long neck, carrying one large child in her arms, whilst dragging a much smaller one behind her.

She sat down on a bench with the larger child and played with him. 

"Duddylikins? Do you want this pretty teddy?" She cooed.

The baby wailed, snatched the bear and threw it away.

The woman tried this several times with many toys, and eventually put the boy down on the floor with all the toys, and went back inside the house.

Ron gasped as he realised who it was.

"Hermione" he whispered, "That's Harry's aunt – I remember from when we got Harry last year – it's definitely her!"

They looked at each other, and then at the children on the lawn.

The fat child was sat on the floor, playing with each of the toys in turn, before throwing them away. The other child toddled over to a ball that was in some of the plants and carefully picked it up. He sat quietly fingering the ball, giggling slightly as he rolled it between his hands.

Hermione and Ron's eyes grew wide in amazement as they realized this small child was Harry.

Suddenly, the large baby, Dudley, starting screaming, and Petunia came running outside. 

"What is it darling? What's wrong?" She cried, looking around.

She saw Harry stood at one side of the garden with the ball, and marched over.

"How dare you steal Dudley's things you nasty boy!" She hissed, causing Harry to cry quietly. She snatched the ball out of his hands, and smacked him, before walking back to her own child.

Harry looked at his hands where the ball had been, and then, still crying silently, walked right to the end of the garden, and sat by himself, quietly playing with the rocks.

Hermione looked at Ron with sad eyes.

"How can she!?" she screamed quietly.

"Hush Hermione, we can't interfere – you know the rules." Ron said quietly.

"Stuff the rules," Hermione said fiercely, "We can't leave him like that, we should at least try to cheer him up."

She walked over to the infant Harry, who, in Hermione's estimations, could only be about 2. He could walk – but was wobbly, and was interested in everything around him. As Hermione approached him, he toddled up to her and held onto her legs.

"Ron! Come and help" Hermione hissed as Harry refused to let go.

Ron ran over and pulled Harry off Hermione. The child didn't say a word, but sat, fascinated by Ron's bright hair, pulling it gently, looking at the deep brown of Hermione's hair, and giggling.

"He's so cute!" Hermione cooed, forgetting this was actually her friend, only much younger.

She carefully lifted Harry up and sat him in her lap, tickling him in the stomach and under the chin.

Harry took her finger and put it in his mouth.

"Don't do that Harry, you don't know where it's been!" Ron snickered.

"Be quiet Ron!!" Hermione snapped, sighing happily as Harry looked at her with big eyes and a huge smile. He suddenly grabbed Hermione by the waist and again refused to let go. This time, even with Ron's help, they couldn't manage to remove the baby Harry, without hurting him, which they certainly didn't want to do. 

They gave up for the minute, and sat quietly playing with Harry, delighting in his fascination by any small amount of magic. 

Suddenly, Ron looked at Hermione and gasped.

"Hermione – you're fading!" He hissed, not wanting to catch Petunia's attention.

"Ron – we're going back – but – we can't take Harry – we have to get him to let go!"

Ron pulled at Harry carefully, and finally managed to get him to let go of Hermione – but it was too late, as he fell back with Harry in his arms, they fell onto the charms classroom floor.

"Hermione! What have we done? Harry can't be here – he's already here!"

"I read about this – it's OK, as long as Harry doesn't see himself."

"Well let's hide this kid – quickly!"

With that, the two, being the first to arrive back, rushed to the Gryffindor tower, and took baby Harry up to the girls dormitory. They carefully put him to sleep in Hermione's bed, and then, headed for the great hall to try and find Harry, and stop him from discovering what had happened.

When they reached the hall, most of the students were already there, it having taken them a long time to get the child to go to sleep – as well as several stories and lullabies. 

They ran in, and sat down next to Harry, and quickly started to eat, wanting to get back to the child as quickly as possible.

Baby Harry woke up and looked around the room, and giggled watching a tall girl emptying a draw quickly, obviously searching for something.

Lavender Brown held up a book, and sighed in relief, before running out the open door. 

Harry looked towards the light coming from the door, and waddled towards it…

"Why are you two eating so quickly?" Harry asked, "You'll get indigestion or something!"

Hermione and Ron just looked at each other, and then carried on eating.

"What on earth?" Harry gasped.

"What?" Ron said through a mouthfull of food.

"There's some kid behind you, tugging on your robe – who is he?" he continued.

"OH NO – Harry – don't – it's..it's.."

Too late.

Harry stood up as the hall watched, amazed, and picked the child up.

"IT'S ME!"

Everyone in the hall laughed.

"Yeah right Harry – and I'm a flying pixie" Fred grinned.

"I'm not kidding" Harry screamed, and he showed baby Harry to the table, pointing at his forehead.

"Oh my God- how did – what?"

Harry suddenly grabbed his head, and the baby started to cry, both began to fade. They moved together, and there was a flash of light.

As the light cleared, the hall collectively gasped. 6 year old Harry was stood in the middle of the hall, looking himself up and down. 

"What have you done?" he screamed, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

The hall started laughing hysterically, as the 6 year old managed to make the two 15 year olds wince. 

Dumbledore suddenly stood up and shouted "SILENCE" in an uncharacteristically loud voice.

The hall sat, shocked into peace. Dumbledore never shouted!

"This is no laughing matter" he said, his voice breaking. "Have you all forgotten so quickly what Harry did in his first and second years? He was 11 and 12 then – now he's only 6 – which means he never defeated Voldemort, which means.."

"THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" Harry screamed standing up.

"I'm afraid so Harry – Voldemort now has it, not only that, what about the diary?"

Ron suddenly paled.

"Ginny!" he yelled frantically running to where his sister had been sat, to find her drooped over the table………"

A/N – I'm sorry – really don't know where else to go with this. That's my problem. I have lot's of ideas – but no way of ending them! Again, if somebody would like to expand, continue or start afresh with this story – say so in a review – but include your e-mail so I can tell you if you can! Or, alternatively, e-mail me ([Ruth555@hotmail.com][1]) and I will pick someone to finish it! The same goes for my Cinderella story – I think that could be a whole lot better! As could this…I wish I could write better..grumble. For a really good story try 'Harry Potter and the sneaky Ouija" (is that how you spell it?) by Wordsmith – if you haven't read it, it's well worth a try, and is just finished!

   [1]: mailto:Ruth555@hotmail.com



End file.
